Common Misconception
by Setsuna.XIII
Summary: Common misconception can happen to everyone, right? Most especially if your in love and you haven't confess to that person! Suguru is having a hard expressing himself to this certain person but what he doesn't know is that person likes him too! But what w
1. Shining Hope and Fear!

_Yo, minna-san! It's your favorite fanfic writer (or so I think...), Darkangelsetsuna! And welcome to my second fanfic, Common Misconception! Ya probably asking... "What the heck is this 'Common Misconception' story?" Allow me to explain..._

_**Views:** It depends though... sometimes it switch to a character's POV and then third person view! But I'll let you know right away if when is this switching bullshit happening! But I'm having a hard time writing POV's cause this is my first time! So watch out for errors!_

_**Ratings and Bewares:** Uh... I'll repeat this once and repeat it again... I'm just a kid! Probably the highest rating I could probably do is PG-15 (is that even a rate?). Just beware of foul (and I MEAN foul!) words and shonen-ai (Well, if you know Gravitation and ya click the link of Gravi fanfic then there's no duh that ya know it is a boy on boy story!). If ya don't, then there's that nasty button on your upper left screen that says "Back"._

_**Speech:** Here's what's what... "Talking", "thinking", "WORDS EMPHASIZES", ((action/emotion)), (inserts of my thoughts)_

_**Unusual:** I always have this **OMAKE GRAVITY** in the first part and also at the last part of the story in which I, Darkangelsetsuna will be chatting with the Gravi characters on some usual to unusual topics. If ya don't know what I mean, see my first fanfic "Birthday of Tragedy or Surprise?" and ya'll what I mean!_

_So that's the general info about this fanfic but may I remind you that I won't repeat all this info again in the next chapters! It takes so much time! So, gomen if you have to go back to this chapter if you forgot what's what! So part II of my info is..._

_**Summary:** Common misconception can happen to everyone, right? Most especially if you're in love and you haven't confessed to that person! Suguru is having a hard expressing himself to this certain person but what he doesn't know is that this person likes him too! But what will happen when certain incidents gave Suguru the wrong idea? Does Suguru still have hope in winning this person's heart?_

_**Pairing:** Suguru x ? (Har! har! har! It's sooooo obvious who it is if ya already read my first fanfic!)_

_So that's that! I hope it spiked you a little! And oh yeah, yours truly doesn't own Gravitation and the other works of Murakami-sensei! I'm just a scary and an obsess fan! And if I did, I'll faint... and lastly, welcome to CHAPTER 1: SHINING HOPE AND FEAR! (Corny e?) And I love Gravitation so much!_

* * *

**OMAKE GRAVITY**

Setsuna-chan: ((SD form)) "Suguru-chaaaaan! We meet again!"

Suguru: ((hands on his temples)) "And I thought you already stopped writing fanfics! If my memory serves me correctly, you said that writing fanfics makes your mind bleed!"

Setsuna-chan: ((posing)) "Nuh-uh! Not until I finish your very own fanfic!"

Suguru: "Hpmh! Tell me something I don't know!"

Setsuna-chan: "_Hmmmmm..."_ "Ah! I know!" whispered something on Suguru's ear

Suguru: ((flushed)) "YOU BASTARD! HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!

Setsuna-chan: "Ho! ho! ho! You look cute when you blush, Suguru-chan!"

Suguru: ((growling)) "SE...TSU... NA...!"

Setsuna-chan: ((sweat dropping)) "Uh oh, I'm in trouble! Help me!"

* * *

Chapter 1: Shining Hope and Fear!

Suguru Fujisaki, a keyboardist (or was it a synthesizer?) of the band Bad Luck, at the young age of 16 and still a high school student has just walked out of the 24-hour open convenience store carrying groceries for tonight's supper, midnight snack and tomorrow's meal at the time of 9:30 in the night...

Suguru's POV+

"Please come again!" I heard it said by one of the employees of the store as she smiled at me when I walked out of the convenience store. Being me, I smiled and ignore her then and went on to my track. "Oh crap! Just when I'm having the most difficult time in my life, my parents bailed on me and went to Hawaii!" I cursed under my breath as I look down at my groceries. "Instant food is no way to live... I guess I just have to get use to this for now..."

I was so preoccupied with my own thoughts of being alone for 3 whole weeks that I didn't notice that my feet led me to an empty park that was near in a lake. _"Oh great... it's already dark and here I am, all alone and very vulnerable in mugging..."_ I sat down on one of the empty benches then went on thinking of 'him'...

* * *

At that time, Hiro Nakano of the same band as Suguru just stepped out of the same convenience store carrying bags of beer, Pocky, cigarettes and some instant noodles and easy-to-make food. He was looking a bit upset and disappointed as he walk down the park, on his way to his very own apartment. Just when he's about to leave the park, he spotted a very familiar dark-green hair and figure sitting on one of the benches of the empty park. He walked up behind the said figure...

"Fujisaki?" abruptly asked Hiro as he tapped Suguru on the shoulder...

"NAKANO-SAN!" Suguru almost jumped in terror and surprised by the sudden move of the guitarist. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Don't you know what time it is?" Hiro asked as he sat down beside Suguru and getting a box of strawberry Pocky. "Your parents might worry..."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that. Their not home... they went to Hawaii for vacation" he assured while glancing at the long-hair figure up and down. There's a hint of redness on Suguru's cheeks but still, he has to keep his cool composure_. "Okay Suguru, he's now in front of you! Say something! Make it wise okay?"_

"You know what? Ayaka-chan cheated on me..." Hiro confessed as he looks down on his feet. "I saw her with another man on my bed…"

"Say what!" shouted Suguru as he immediately stood up. "Why! _And SUNNAVABITCH!"_

"I don't know... All I know is probably she felt I didn't love her enough..." Hiro said while putting a fake smile on his face. "Maybe that's why she went on to another guy... "

"That can't be right!" Suguru then crunched his hand into a fist, trying to restrain his anger. "I know you Nakano-san that once you love someone; you give them all your love! I could see that kind of love in your eye--" Suguru suddenly stopped talking then trying to recollect on what he just said. _"Holy crap! How can you say something sappy like that! He will find you weird now, for sure! DAMMIT!"_

"Fujisaki..." Hiro said while trying to get the boy out of his own daze state. "That was sweet..." Then he averted his face, trying to avoid making eye-contact to Suguru. "Thanks..." he said while blushing profusely._"What the hell's wrong with you, Hiro! Don't tell me... no way..."_

"I... I..." stuttered Suguru then started advancing a little to the sitting guitarist, totally making Hiro's heart pound faster and faster and...

"I... I... have to be going now, Nakano-san... It's late..."

"Do you want me to walk you home?" asked Hiro while staring at Suguru. _"Damn, since when did he look so cute? Oh yeah! When I fell in love with him just 11 seconds ago?"_ Hiro was so absent-mindedly staring at Suguru when he started talking again. "And apparently it's the best way for Ayaka-chan and I shouldn't see each other again..."

"Why?" asked Suguru while wondering the sudden change of topic and mind.

"Because I think like somebody else..." he confess while the trace of disappointment in his face a while ago was change into a cute (cute!) smile. "So? Whaddaya say I walk you home?"

"No thank you..." Suguru answered as he looks away at Hiro and blushing. _"And I don't think my heart can take it..."_

"Oh, okay..." Hiro said in a sudden low voice then suddenly perk up. "I'll see tomorrow then! Good night, Suguru!

_"Wait... Did he just call me Suguru!"_ Suguru then smiled and waved at the guitarist. "Bye, Nakano-san... See you tomorrow at work... "He said in a low voice while trying to hide the pain in his heart. Knowing that the guitarist he really admire (or was it love?) likes somebody else...

"One more thing, Suguru! Call me Hiro for now on, okay?" Hiro shouted, waiting for the keyboardist he suddenly fell in love with reply...

"Uh... okay, Hiro!" Suguru shouted back then bid their good byes.

At Hiro's apartment...

* * *

Hiro's POV+

_"What's this feeling I keep on getting constantly and incessantly?"_ I asked to myself while lying on my medium-sized bed. There, I picture the person who made my heart race like hell... "There it goes again! Does that mean I'm in love with Suguru?" I loudly asked, as if someone will answer my questions…

I got up to my bed then went to the bathroom to wash my face. The washing really made me relax a little but a weird feeling in my stomach keeps on tickling me. _"Damn, I'm in love! And I'm gay! Heck, I don't know if he's in to guys!"_

After in the bathroom, I went to my bedroom to get some shut-eye. As I lay there, I whispered "Good night, my Suguru..." (How scary! Ha ha ha! Joke!)

Meanwhile, at Suguru's house...

* * *

Suguru's POV+

"Oh no! He's in love with someone else! I don't know what to do!" I said while walking back-and-forth inside my bedroom. I look up the clock and it's already 10:15 pm but suddenly, I heard someone called my name... _"How weird..."_ I wondered. _"It sounded like Hiro's voice... Argh! Get a hold of yourself, Suguru! Why would Hiro call your name e? And at this time of night, no less?"_ I ask to myself to knock some sense inside me.

I went inside the bathroom to wash my face and relieve myself. After washing, I felt a sudden pierce in my heart. _"Damn, it hurts..."_ I touch my chest to feel my heart pounding very hard and as if crying. _"I know... I want to cry too but maybe I still have hope_!" I suddenly felt tears starting to trickle on my cheeks... _"Stupid tears... making decisions on their own..."_

I walked up to my bedroom and cry myself to sleep. Before I drift any further, I whispered "Good night, my Hiro... (Woah! Did I just experience Deja vu?)

What will our Suguru do now when he found out that Hiro likes somebody else? And pity poor Suguru that he doesn't know that the person Hiro likes is none other than HIM! What will more happen when complications like this happen in the future? Can Suguru take it? Or give up? Ha ha ha! Ya have to find out next!

* * *

**OMAKE GRAVITY**

Shuichi: ((SD form)) "How come I didn't show up in your first fanfic, e Setsuna-chan?"

Setsuna-chan: "Uh... Shu-kun... You already just did..."

Shuichi: ((still SD)) "Oh yeah! Ne, ne Setsuna-chan! What will happen to my two band mates now?"

Setsuna-chan: ((posing)) "He he he and he! It's nice when more misconception happen to those two! Especially to Suguru-chan!

Suguru: ((5 miles away)) "I heard that!"

Shuichi: "Oh... So the more misconception happen, the merrier, funnier and lovelier it will be?

Setsuna-chan: ((throwing confetti)) "BINGO!"

Shuichi: "Waiiii! I can't wait for chapter two!"

Setsuna-chan: "Yatta ne!"

* * *

_So whaddaya think? Is it nice? I know I suck at POV's but I really tried my hardest and so the result is that! So any comments, people? Anyway, what are reviews and OOC? I keep on bumping to those word and still, it bothers me when authors say "Please submit me reviews!" or "OOC-ness" What the heck is that? Can anyone explain? I know, I know, I'm an author myself but really, I don't know that! Anyhow, I hope you like my second fanfic! Sore ja, minna-san!_


	2. First Incident! At NG Building!

_Yo! Minna-san! And welcome to CHAPTER 2: "THE FIRST INCIDENT! AT NG BUILDING!" and thank you for still reading this crap (but then, it's still a treasure!)! And here I am, mentioning to you that I, Darkangelsetsuna doesn't own the ever-so gorgeous, amazing, cool and bishounen animanga Gravitation! I'm just a fan that writes unusal fanfics! Rock on, people! And lastly, I love Gravitation so much!_

* * *

**OMAKE GRAVITY**

Hiro: "Let me get this straight..." ((staring at Setsuna-chan)) "This fanfic is solely for me and Suguru?"

Setsuna-chan: ((dancing around)) "Uh-huh! Only few fanfics are infavor in your pairing! And I want a story that is very unusual for the both of you!"

Hiro: "I see..."

Shuichi: ((suddenly bursts out)) "WHAT ABOUT ME!"

Setsuna-chan: ((patting Shuichi)) "Well dearest Shu-kun, I've already made you a love scene with 'Mr. Good-Looking-Novelist-whose-boyfriend-is-a-rock-star-singer' and THAT ONE was a masterpiece!" ((suddenly looks at Yuki)) "Isn't that right?"

Yuki: blunt voice "It was horrible as shit if you ask me..."

Setsuna-chan: ((in one corner (again...))) "He still doesn't recognize my talent..."

Hiro: "Okay then! Let's see what happens next!"

Setsuna-chan: ((posing (again...)))"Alright-y, kupo!"

* * *

Chapter 2: The First incident! At NG Building!

Suguru has just walked-in inside the famous Production of music and bands, the NG building, a company in which his very own cousin, Tohma Seguchi was the president and at the same time the keyboardist of the popular techno-band Nittle Grasper. From there, he was carrying a medium-size bag with all the chords and scores that was needed for the day and some equipment for his board. Some employees of the building noticed that Suguru's face was a little puffy and beat due to lack of sleep and crying.

"Uh... Fujisaki-san, are you alright?" asked by one of the employees as she observe Suguru constantly keeps on bumping onto walls, people and pillars.

"Huh...? What? Ah... No, I'm oka-- ouch!" he answered while smacking onto the elevator door. _"Damn... I can't focus! Focus dammit, Focus!"_

* * *

Suguru's POV+

_"What the hell is wrong with me!"_ I asked to myself while operating this damn elevator. As the elevator flung opened, I immediately looked for a certain long-haired person... Hiro. I look around but I only saw my bubbly, genki, emotional vocalist Shuichi and with himwas the famous vocalist of Nittle Grasper, Ryuichi. I suddenly walked-up to them. "Have you seen Hiro? I asked, hoping to find a trace of the guy I love.

"Hiro? I think he went to... uh..." I saw Shuichi scratch his pink hair, signing that he forgot where his best friend went. _"So much for finding him..."_ I grumbled inside me.

"He went to Tohma-kun, na no da..." I averted my face to Ryuichi, listening to him as he continued, "He said something like private talk or something, na no da!" The older man grinned at me while raising his famous pink bunny Kumagoro at my face. "C'mon! Let's go to Tohma-kun and Hiro-kun!"

* * *

With that, Ryuichi suddenly grabbed Shuichi and Suguru by their sleeves then started to runs like a maniac. Not noticing the people around, he ran over them in lightning speed up to the highest floor of the building.

"Sakuma-san! Get a hold of yourself!" Shuichi plead while being carried like a ragged doll.

"Sakuma-san! There's no need to hurry!" the keyboardist said while trying to keep his eyes open. Apparently, Suguru was tired but he has to see Hiro in order to confess his feelings. It's NOW or NEVER_! "I got the feeling I won't be alive once I got there"_ Suguru thought while being carried too, like a ragged doll.

Meanwhile, at Tohma's office...

"Seguchi-san..." Hiro started as he sat down on one of the comfy couches of his president. "May I have a word with you?"

"Yes you may, Nakano-san..." allowed by Tohma while sipping a morning coffee and laying it down on the small saucer."What is it?" he politely asks.

"Well, it is about..." Hiro began...

Back at Ryuichi and the poor ragged dolls...

"We're here!" Ryuichi shouted while doing some victory dance or something. He then notices Shuichi and Suguru lying lifelessly on the floor, "Hey, you two! Are you sleeping, na no da?"

"Uh... I feel sick..." Shuichi whined as he puts one hand on his mouth, signaling that he's about to blow up chunks (ha! ha! ha! How funny is that?). "Uh..."

"Ah! Surpress it, Shu-chan!" Ryuichi begged as he aids his partner. At Suguru, he master up energy to go in front of his cousin's door. He was still a bit wobbly from all the carrying and running. But just then, he heard familiar voices coming out of the slightly opened door of then office. He brought his ears near the door and starts to listen.

"Waaah! Shu-chan! Not in here!" cried Ryuichi while running around the area.

"Uhh... Help me, Sakuma-sa---ugh..."

_"Damn, those two are loud! I can't hear them!"_ Suguru cursed as he tries to make out the words or sentences he was hearing. The only things he heard was...

"Seguchi--- I have a confessio---to----you" Suguru heard in Hiro's voice."I'm---in-love---with----you---in----..."

And the other one was Tohma's voice. "In-love-----with---m---? That's----amaz---! I----felt----something---to---...

* * *

Suguru's POV+

_"No way... Hiro's in love with Tohma? Tohma, as in my very own cousin? And Seguch-san, too?"_ My eyes widen in disbelief and in surprise.

_"Is he the person Hiro was talking about yesterday night?"_ Tears then threaten to fall down on my cheeks. I can't believe... He's confessing to Tohma! I want to get away from the door, no scratch that, I want to get out of the building. Away from Hiro, Tohma or anyone else. I could feel my heart pounding in fear. But I can't, my feet wouldn't cooperate with me! It has a mind of its own!

_"C'mon! Stand up! Run! Getaway from here!"_ I begged to my feet but still, not obeying his master...

* * *

((Time Elapse at the office))

Hiro sat up, looking very serious at his president. "**Seguchi**-san, **I have a confessio**n **to** make to **you**..." he began while looking down on his feet."**I'm** **in love** **with you**r cous**in**..." Hiro can now feel blood rushing into his cheeks. It was an awkward feeling, confessing something to Tohma but it was the only way to court or ask help for Suguru.

"**In love** **with** **m**y cous**in**?" Tohma blinked in surprise. This was really unexpected..., "You mean, Suguru?"

Hiro can only nod in respond.

"**That's** **amaz**ing!" he congratulated in happiness to Hiro. "**I** also **felt** **something to** my dear cousin that he has feelings for you!"

"You really think so?" asked the guitarist to his president who was looking very happy. _"What's with him? Why is he happy all of a sudden?"_

_"This is great! My dear cousin has found the love of his life! This calls for immediate action!"_ Tohma thought to himself. Ever since he signed Suguru to Bad Luck, he saw how Suguru look at Hiro. It was full of love and emotion but when he found out that Ayaka and Hiro were going out, he saw his cousin's eyes were full of sadness. He wanted to help his cousin but he couldn't anything but now, things are starting to look up good!

Or so the president thinks...

((End of time elapsing))

* * *

Just when Suguru got his feet working and was about to run for dear life, Ryuichi suddenly bumped him on the back by accident (because he was supporting the wobbling Shuichi), sending him flying into the door, totally exposing him to Hiro and Tohma.

"Ah!" Suguru whinged while falling face flat on the black carpet of the President's office then it hit him...

"Suguru...?" asked the President as he worriedly looks at his cousin. "What are you doing?"

Suguru can only stare in respond. He was still shock from what just he heard earlier and he can't even stand up or talk straight. He couldn't even blink!

"Hey Suguru, you okay?" When Hiro was about to reach the sitting keyboardist to help, Suguru immediately stood up then ran outside the office, totally making everyone inside wondering...

Then Tohma was the first one speaks...

"Ryuichi-san, what just happened?" asked Tohma while looking at Ryuichi who was apparently still carrying the lifeless Shuichi on his shoulders.

"I have no idea, na no da..." Ryuichi can only say in response. "I just know that he was looking for Hiro-kun then I accompanied to you, na no da..."

_"Suguru was looking for me?"_ Hiro asked to himself while staring at the door where Suguru has just gotten out. Even though it was just a second, he saw Suguru's eyes. It was full of sadness, surprise and shock and it was almost at the peak of crying... it was just like he lost something very dear or something (what! manhid ka, Hiro!). What could've Suguru lost that it almost made him cry? Hiro can't allow that! No one is allowed to make HIS Suguru cry! He has to find out who or what made Suguru act like that!

Back at to our poor Keyboardist...

* * *

Suguru's POV+

I run senselessly... I didn't know where I was going. I just stopped at the Conference Room to pick up my stuffs. I think I didn't even hear what K-san said but the last thing I remember at that room was he was pointing his ever-so-reliable .44 magnum at my head. I also saw Sakano-san holding him down and then everything went blank. Before I knew it, I was in front of my house...

"Oh, good..." I said with relief. I immediately run inside then lock my front door. I don't want to see anyone right now... I don't want to see Hiro, Tohma or anyone else who I was with this morning. I leaned on the wall on my back then I started crying hard...

_"What's this I'm feeling...? I feel sad and helpless... I feel so much pain in my chest..."_ the pain was so intense, I think I fainted on my living room floor because when I woke up, it was already 5:30 pm...

"Oh God... I can't take this anymore..."

* * *

Back at (again...) to NG Building...

"Hey Shuichi, didn't Suguru act a little bit strange? It's the first time I saw him like that..." Hiro asked to his best friend while packing up his needed stuffs into his bag and fixing his electric guitar

"I'm sorry Hiro, I wasn't very conscious at that time so I didn't see everything..." Shuichi confessed then, _"Wait a minute! Did Hiro just call Fujisaki, Suguru?"_

_"I see where this is going..."_ Shuichi grinned at his best friend mischievously "First name-basis are we, e Hiro?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Shuichi?" Hiro said while trying to skirt the topic but failed miserably.

"How could you Hiro! We've been best friends for almost forever and you couldn't even tell me that you like Fujisaki!" Hiro almost drop his guitar upon hearing his best friend.

_"How can he notice that! Am I that obvious?"_ Hiro asked to himself while looking a bit worried to Shuichi who was grinning to him ear-to-ear. "I guess the jig is up..."

"Yeah you're right, Shuichi... I'm in love with Suguru..."

Durnit! Just when things are suppose to look good for the two, a misconception happened! Can Suguru take the pain? Can Hiro find out who the person hurt his Suguru? And how the hell will those two find out what's making them far apart? Ah... the joy of misconception!

* * *

**OMAKE GRAVITY**

Setsuna-chan: ((rolling all over)) "Gya ha ha ha!"

Suguru: ((shot look)) "And what or who are you laughing at?"

Setsuna-chan: ((still laughing)) "Ha ha ha! pointing at Suguru "Who else? You!"

Hiro: "Well, how about that... I guess confessions are to be done at the end of your story, eh Setsuna-chan?"

Shuichi: ((mimicking a Cupid)) "I'm such a Cupid! Before anyone else, I figured out Hiro's 'lil secret!"

Hiro: ((suddenly smack Shuichi at the table)) "Okay, stop it no-good-impersonator-of-Cupid!" ((suddenly blushing)) "You're embarrassing me..."

Suguru: ((looking at Setsuna-chan)) "So what next for me and Hiro?"

Setsuna-chan: ((sarcastic tone)) "Ooooh... I don't know... Maybe an early sweet scene?"

Hiro & Suguru: ((blushing)) "SAY WHAT!"

Shuichi: "Oh! Oh! Why not!"

Setsuna-chan: Ha ha ha! You two look adorably cute when you blush like that!"

Hiro & Suguru: ((blushing profusely)) "..."


	3. The socalled Kiss!

_La li ho, minna-san! It's me, the scum of the human race, Darkangelsetsuna! Lately, I've been very, VERY busy so I haven't got a time to update! So... are you guyz ready to kill me? He he he... I'm thinking of having, this fanfic three chapters only but then, not. Hmm... I wonder... Anyway, happy reading and rock on people! I love Gravitation so much (as in!)! Lastly, welcome to CHAPTER 3: THE SO-CALLED KISS!_

_Shocking news! I OWN Gravi! ((gets arrested in front of the readers (of this fanfic) by police)). Well, actually, I don't, okay! I only own a brown bunny... How ironic...!_

* * *

**OMAKE GRAVITY**

Tatsuha: "So Setsuna-chan, are ya gonna make a fanfic for me with MY Ryuichi?"

Setsuna-chan: ((angry tone)) "YOUR Ryuichi! Since when did Ryu-chan become YOURS!"

Tatsuha: ((happy look)) "Oh, ho? Didn't you see the news today?" ((blushes)) "We're... um... together now..."

Setsuna-chan: ((staggering)) "No... No way!" ((rushes to the TV, flips to a news channel then...))

Repoter: "... Yes, folks! You heard it here! The famous Ryuichi Sakuma actually confessed that he is in love with a person named... er... what is this read?" ((pauses for a while)) "Ah! Named Tatsuha Uesugi! This person is a lucky one!"

Ryuichi: ((bounces in)) "Tat-chan! I missed you, na no da! ((then glomps at Tatsuha))

Tatsuha: ((blushing profusely)) "Ah... I missed you, too..."

Setsuna-chan: ((in one gloomy corner)) "I'm all alone..." ((perks up)) "Oh well! As long my Ryu-chan is happy I'm okay!"

Ryuichi: ((notices Setsuna-chan)) "Ah! Set-chan! You're here too, na no da!" ((glomps at Setsuna-chan)

Setsuna-chan: ((cough)) "Ah.. Yes, yes..." ((pets the head of Ryuichi)) "Ah.. Ryu-chan... I can't breathe..." ((cough))

Ryuichi: ((lets go of Setsuna-chan)) "Ah! Gomen! Gomen, na no da!"

Setsuna-chan: ((smiles)) "S'okay!" ((teasing voice)) "Anyway, you're together now with Tatsuha-san e? How come I only knew NOW?

Ryuichi: ((blushes)) "Eto ne..." ((suddenly lifts up Kuma-chan, then buried his face on the pink doll)) "I, um, kinda liked Tat-chan, um, when we all went to Yuki-san's place..." (see my first fanfic!)

Setsuna-chan: "That is soooo sweet! I'll definitely make a fanific for you two!" ((glaring at the two lovers)) "And you make sure you'll love it! Or else..." ((smiles mischievously)) "Heh..."

Ryuichi and Tatsuha: "_What the hell is she thinking! I gotta bad feeling about this..."_

* * *

Chapter 3: The so-called Kiss!

* * *

Suguru's POV+

I stood in front of Seguchi-san's door, shaking in fear. After the incident here in NG, I avoided everyone, heck, I didn't go to work just for it! I, Suguru Fujisaki, don't normally let my private life get in the way of my work but look what I've done! I unplugged my phone, turned off my cell phone, skipped work, and avoided everyone and everything else! I'm beginning to be like an OOC! No way! I have to get everything back to normal! Now, I'm in front of my cousin's door, and I'm about to confront... er... his relationship with Hiro.

_"Okay, you're just gonna ask what's going on between them! There's nothing wrong with that... is there?"_ I walked a little then raised my hand to knock. I could hear my heart skipping so fast that my breathingbeginning tobecome uneven. _"It's NOW or NEVER!"_

KNOCK! KNOCK!

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Seguchi-san, I'm coming i----"

* * *

As Suguru opened the door slightly, he saw again the two together. It crushed his heart badly! But then, it was hard for him to pull away from the door for the reason of... what else? To listen, of course! To the conversation of the two and maybe, from the hopes in his heart, he will be able to know what is really going on between the person he admired and his cousin.

The keyboardist saw his cousin playing the synth while his crush was sitting on the couch and looking very serious.

"I wonder what's wrong..." Suguru whispered as he leaned a little more on the door. Damn! Since when did Suguru Fujisaki became a spy and go on listening on doors? Can it be that love can make you do crazy things? Who knows... (Where did that come from?)

The president started to talk. "Well, it's settled then!"

Hiro then smiled a little but the redness on his face was the one that's very obvious. As Hiro was about to stand up from the couch and leave...

"Arggghh!"

"Seguchi-san? What's wrong?" Hiro saw his president winced and a hand covering his right eye.

"I got something in my eye... Please, go ahead. Don't worry about me..." With that, the president turned on his back then started to nurse his eye. "Ow!"

The guitarist walked in front of Tohma then leaned little to check his eye. There was enough space between them...

"Let me take a look!" Worriedly offered by Hiro.

... Or so our keyboardist thinks...

* * *

Suguru's POV+

"They're so close... to each other" There was a hint of jealousy in my tone as I watched the two together. "I wonder what they're talking about... I guess they're talking about how are they gonna break the news about them going out..." Again, tears threaten to fall in my cheeks. "Oh, Hiro..."

Just then, my eyes widen as I saw Hiro leaned some more to Tohma, making them face-to-face and from the looks of it...

"They're gonna kiss!"

* * *

"Seguchi-san! Don't worry! I'm just gonna blow your right eye so that the dirt will be removed!"

"Are you sure?"

"Shuichi also experienced the same thing after driving with me on my bike! I just blew his eyes then the pain and the irritation was gone!"

Tohma sighed a little then regain his composure. The 'thing' on his right eye was really a pain! There was no other way other than Bad Luck's guitarist's idea. Oh well, it better than nothing! He was a very busy man and this 'pain' has to go away! It was delaying his work!

"Well, here goes!" Hiro leaned a little, making their faces so close. Then he blew on his president's eyes gently and after a few second the president can now open both his eyes.

"That was a relief! Thank you, Nakano-san..." Tohma turned to Hiro and smiled. Afterwards, he turned in front of his keyboards which was facing directly on his main door.

"Anytime, Seguchi-san! It was, I guess, I payment for helping me with Suguru!" The guitarist smiled as he remembers Tohma promising him on lending him a hand with his love.

"Yes... That kid... I wonder what happened to him..." Tohma's tone became worried as he started playing his piano. The whole room was filled with sweet yet sad sound and the tempo was slow. Truly magnificent to someone's ear. It was like; he was expressing what he was feeling right now.

"You mean the thing happened two days ago?" Hiro's facial expression turned sad as he remembered. He saw Suguru's eyes filled with sadness, hurt and lost. It really pained him to see the one he loves depress . "I tried to call him yesterday but I couldn't reach him... I even went to his place but no one was answering... I'm very worried, Seguchi-san!"

"Yes, I had never seen Suguru act this wa----"

Just then, Tohma stopped playing (and talking) as heard familiar sounds.

"Hey, did you just hear that?" asked Hiro as he focuses on where the sound was coming from.

Tohma then faced on his door and spoke, "Sounds like someone's crying... And it's coming from that door!" Tohma then pointed the slightly opened door.

The two older teen walked near the door then flung it quickly to reveal whose sobs that was.

And they saw...

"Suguru!" the two said in surprise as they saw the person they cared about in tears and on his knees and his back turned.

Suguru's eyes widen, _"Oh, shit..."_

With that, Suguru immediately stood up then wiped away his tears in record time. He was about to run away (again...) but Hiro caught his hand swiftly.

"Suguru! What's wrong!" Hiro then notices that Suguru was avoiding looking him on the eyes. He was silent, red and was controlling his tears. _"Why can't he tell me what's wrong!"_

Just then, the elevator went "Ping!" and Shuichi, Ryuichi, K-san and lastly, Sakano-san step out. They saw the three men standing on the corridor, in front of the president's door. They were a bit wondering on what's happening.

"Fujisaki!" Shuichi said in shock as he saw him but then smiled when he saw Hiro holding Suguru's hand.

Suguru was speechless! He didn't see this one coming! Everyone was here. The same people who was with him when he fled two days ago. He couldn't take the pressure! All he just wanted to do was ask his older cousin about Hiro then make everything back to normal, not a reunion to ask about what happened last time! Lady Luck sure wasn't with him today...

Immediately, K-san raised his gun and pointed it on Suguru's head. "YOU. EXPLAIN. NOW.

Our keyboardist opened his mouth but no words came out. Everyone was waiting for his explanation but they saw him swallowed hard and looking very terrified. Tohma was even surprise on how his cousin acting right now.

"Maybe he needs a push..." our president thought as he walked beside Hiro then poked him on the arm.

"Tell him..." the president urged.

"Now...? In front of everybody..?" Answered back by Hiro and was still holding Suguru's hand. He glanced at his crush but frowned when Suguru was still not looking at him. "Okay..."

Hiro's gripped tighten and that is the first time Suguru looked at him. He saw Hiro smiling at everyone. Just then, he opened his mouth to talk.

_"Oh no! He's gonna tell everyone about them! And it was my entire fault! I got everyone's attention because of my thoughtlessness actions!"_

"Everyone... I would like tell that I... I...----"

Suguru struggled to let go of Hiro's grip and it was a success. He dashed immediately and went to the only available elevator. He pushed the G button almost swiftly. When the elevator door was about to close, he saw Hiro run towards him shouting...

"SUGURU! I LOVE Y----close!"

* * *

Suguru's POV+

_"W-w-what? Did I just hear what I thought Hiro said...? No way... He's in love with Seguchi-san remember?"_ I rested on the walls then start to cry badly. My heart was pounding and my head began to swirl.

"I lost... again... to my cousin... I lost... the person who I love... the most..

Waahhhhh! Why can't Hiro and Suguru work it out together! Is it fate that doesn't want them together? Or is this some obstacles they have to overcome! Are they destined to drift apart? And why, oh, why misconceptions are sometimes the best ingredient? Find out next! On the last chapter!

* * *

**OMAKE GRAVITY**

Tohma: "You're making me the Cupid here, Setsuna-chan..."

Setsuna-chan: ((in SD form and clinging on Tohma)) "But Seguchi-saaaaaaan! I picture you as a kind person who just wants to protect the people he loves not a person who pushes people in front of cars so that they die and burn to hell!

Tohma: "But didn't I do that already? I mean to a person named... er... I forgot his name!

Taki: ((in the hospital)) "IT'S TAKI! TAKI AIZAWA, DAMMIT!"

Tohma: "Ah yes! Taki!" ((smiles the murder smiles)) "Well, he deserved it anyway..."

Setsuna-san: "I don't care! I still like you and you're fit to be Cupid!"

Tohma: ((grunts)) "Cupid e..."

Taki: ((angry)) I swear I'll kill you, Seguchi!

Tohma: "Why don't you just die? It'll be good for the both of us!"

Setsuna-chan: ((between the two men)) "Now, now…" ((looks at Tohma)0 "Seguchi-san, please restrain yourself..."

Tohma: "Hmph!"

Setsuna-chan: ((glances at Taki)) "And you, Taki-san, leave us alone and this Gravi fanfic link or I'll personally put you away... for good!"

Taki: "Your fanfic isn't all that! It's shit! Your talent is below negative digits!"

Setsuna-chan: ((points a machine gun in front of Taki)) "I'll say this once and I'll say it again... Only Mr. Good-Looking-Novelist-whose-boyfriend-is-a-rock-star-singer can say my works are shits!" ((starts to fire)) "Just die and burn to hell! Ha ha ha ha!"

Tohma: _"Scary...!"_

Setsuna-chan: "Hmph! That's what you get for messing with yours truly!"

* * *

**Review please!**


	4. Conception of the Two!

_Yo, minna-san! And I could see your back at my fanfic! Thank you! Anyway, it's me, your worst nightmare, Darkangelsetsuna and I'm back at my last chapter of the fanfic I named "Common Misconception"! We're almost finished here and I'd like it to be a memorable ending for you! Yay! So for the last time! Presenting to you the finale... CHAPTER 4: CONCEPTION OF THE TWO! And I love Gravitation very much!_

_Sadly, I don't own Gravi! But I can steal it! He he he... ((gets arrested again)) No! No! I'm kidding! Sheesh! Ya, people...

* * *

_

For the people who reviewed me: 

**Berkeniel-san** - thank you! Did I change your mind about Hiro x Suguru pairing? ((grins)) I hope I did! ((hugs Berkeniel-san)) I love you!

**Katsumi Kazama-san** - thank you also! And yes, I have a fic posted in but my pen name there is darkangelsetsuna. Well, you sound like your really obsess! We're on the same page! ((grins)). And yes, I'm a Filipino (and I'm proud to be one!) and I live at Marikina City. But sadly, I don't have the anime, only the manga... Meaning to say, DI KO PA NAPAPANOOD! (I haven't watched it yet!). Maybe someday, you and I (and maybe all the Gravi fans who I haven't watch the anime) could get together and watch it. We'll have popcorns, pocky, cokes, well, you get the picture! (hugs Katsumi Kazuma-san)) I love you, too!

**Sakuma Sonnet-san** - thank you, too and I think I already answered your question... Oh well! ((hugs Sakuma Sonnet-san)) I love you, also!

**Noryn Itsuki-san** - thank you! ((hugs Noryn Itsuki-san)) I love you!

* * *

**  
OMAKE GRAVITY**

Setsuna-chan: ((grinning)) "Well, Suguru-chan... This is the finale..."

Suguru: "W-why are you looking at me like t-that!"

Setsuna-chan: ((snickering)) "Cause something almost bad will happen to you before I end it all!" ((evil smirk)) "Oooh! I'm so naughty! Really naughty!"

Hiro: "Almost bad? What do you mean, Setsuna-chan?"

Setsuna-chan: ((laughing evily)) "I can't tell ya! Ha ha ha! I can't spoil thing from here now can I? Especially for the viewers... ((grins))"

Shuichi: ((in SD)) "I got a bad feeling about this..."

Setsuna-chan: "Oh ho! You'll thank me for this!" ((looks at Suguru)) "Especially you, Suguru-chan!"

Suguru: "Hmph! We'll see about that!"

K: ((pointing a gun Setsuna-chan then looks at you)) "Looks like your fave fanfic author become twisted... from too much gravitation... and fanfics..."

* * *

Chapter 4: Conception of the Two!

* * *

"Did he just..." 

"Oh yeah, he just did..."

"... ((faints))"

The president patted Hiro's back, almost telling him not to give up. While on the others (who were shocked except for Shuichi), Sakano fainted when he heard the revelations. K's eyes are wide open and his jaw is almost reaching the ground. Ryuichi was dancing in happiness and Shuichi? Well, he pretty much did what he always does... Smiled at his bestfriend.

"Chase him..." Tohma said, smiling at Hiro. "It looks like he didn't hear you..."

Hiro nodded and when he's about to dashed on the elevator, K and Shuichi stood in front of him.

"We'll come with ya!" Shuichi chimed. He then poke his best friend on the cheeks, teasing him, "We wanna see you confess! He he he... and Fujisaki's reaction!"

"W-what!" The guitarist stuttered in embarrassment. At first, he was about to disapprove the said idea of company but when he saw the pleading, puppy eyes of his best friend and also his manager (wait, his manager!), he couldn't say no to them!

Hiro sweat-dropped and sighed in defeat. _"Even K-san knows the puppy-eyed technique...?"_ He looked at the two and saw them grinning from ear-to-ear, _"Oh well..."_

"C'mon! We gotta hurry!" With that, Bad Luck dashed outside NG building, leaving behind the president and the older vocalist.

"Tohma, I think you knew about Hiro's feelings before anyone else, right?" Ryuichi said in a serious manner_. "Maybe Shuichi also knew..."_

The president walked near a window then touched it. "Yes, Ryuichi-san. Nakano-san confessed it to me... and I also knew about Suguru's feelings for him..."

Just then, Ryuichi glomped the other figure on the back, turning back to his usual SD form. "Tohma-kun is so kind! Don't you think so too, Kuma-chan?"

Out of nowhere, Kumagoro drop on Tohma's head, then slipped on to his hands. The pink bunny stared at him but it looks to be smiling at him.

"Hey, Kumagoro-san" greeted by the glomped man. Ryuichi smiled a kawaii smile.

"I was just merely giving them a push, Ryuichi-san..." the president turned in front of his vocalist then gave him Kumagoro."...and I think Kuma-chan wants to have ice cream with you right now."

"Oh, okay!" Ryuichi then grabbed the pink fluff, "See ya later, na no da!" and run inside the elevator. Tohma then looked outside the window, whispering...

"I hope those two will work it out... And nothing bad will happen..."

* * *

"Okay, we'll split up in two groups!" Hiro commanded, while looking around to see any traces of Suguru. They were outside the building and everything was a little crowded. They were many people and cars and it's a good thing they didn't forget to wear their disguises, much to their surprise when Shuichi reminded them about it. He was the one who usually forgets (remember in the anime? or in the manga?). 

"How are we gonna do that!" Shuichi asked, almost shouting because the surrounding was kinda noisy.

"Well..." the guitarist pauses for a while to think."You and I will search for him! K-san can do it by himself! He has the guns anyway!"

"You got that right!" K smirked, waved his guns then reloaded it. "Operation: Find Suguru then confess! Start! Move out!"

When everyone 'moved out', Hiro whispered to his best friend in embarrassment...

"He didn't have to say that out loud..." Hiro then began to look like a fresh tomato.

"Ha ha ha!" all his best friend could do was laugh. Everything, starting when Hiro confessed, was going cute and pleasant for the two...

Maybe...

But what about our dear Suguru?

* * *

Suguru ran for a while, well, maybe not so far away but he went through those dark, strange alleys and by the looks of it (and probably he didn't want to admit it, until now)... He was lost... way, way lost! 

Bad Luck's keyboardist stopped and wheezed in exhaustion. "W-where the hell am I!" He looked around to see any known landmarks but he only saw the tall building of NG.

_"Good... ((pant)) At least I'm near at NG... ((cough))" _

Suguru's POV+

I walked around more and my thoughts were only at Hiro and probably at Seguchi-san too. _"Maybe, everybody is celebrating now..."_ I contemplated while walking. I closed my eyes and pictured Hiro in my mind.

_"There's no use... I can't accept the fact... But I have to..."_ I let my foot drag me anywhere and again, I was running away. _"They didn't have the time to look for m--- _bump!"

* * *

Suguru fell down on the ground. He was in a very deep thought at that time so he didn't see anyone coming (who would? I mean, c'mon!). He immediately apologized, bowing his head in a fake manner. This was really not his day... 

"I'm sorry. I was thinking and I didn't see you..." Suguru lifted his head and saw four guys who looked like some delinquent punks and are, probably, around his age. Suguru then felt a chill in his spine. This wasn't good...

"Did he just said that he didn't see us!" one guy said almost angrily while looking at our keyboardist with one eye brow lifted.

Suguru then thought, _"Didn't I just say that?" _he shrugged, _"Punks..."_ He then turned around, ready to leave those delinquents and get away before anything happens. He got a bad feeling if he stayed and chatted more with those, er, punks.

He was about to take one step forward when a hand grabbed his shoulders. He turn around to find himself pinned on the wall.

"Ow!" Suguru whined. He tried to move around but his two hands were pinned also. He then notices two purple eyes staring at him.

Suddenly, the one pinning him on the wall spoke.

"You look very familiar..." he uttered."Very, very familiar..."

"Hey! Isn't he the keyboardist of..." the other one, who has the red cap said in surprise. "... I can't remember the name!"

"It's Bad Luck..." the one who has some anger management answered._"Heh... Good..."_

Suguru suddenly felt nervous. Right now, he knew he was in danger. Suddenly, the one pinning him on the wall and was probably the leader smirked.

"Hey, if you could look at him in a better angle, he looks cute..." the leader told his men in an alluring voice.

_"Oh, shit..."_

Immediately, with trembling body, Suguru pushed the guy in front of him towards the three other guys with all force then started to run in fright.

_"Oh God... Please don't tell me they're rapi---- _AH!" the one with the red cap reached him and caught his arm. Without warning, he pinned Suguru on the ground.

"Gotcha!" he then turned his head and shouted, "Guys! I got him!"

Our keyboardist struggled to get away from the grip but the one on top of him was strong. He pinned Suguru's hands and he made sure he couldn't get away.

"You do look cute..." then he inched a little."Now that my peeps are a bit late, I'll be the first one to start..." the red cap guy said in a dangerous seductive tone.

_"No... Don't..."_

Suguru then struggled to stop him but the guy was too strong and was starting to remove his layer of clothing, unbuttoning his shirt slowly...

_"No... Please..."_

He then now could feel the guy's hand going through under his shirt. To his stomach then to his chest. Tears are now starting to fall on Suguru's cheeks...

"DAMEEE!"

"Get the fuck off him!" a very angry voice shouted. Followed by some punch sounds and kicks and if Suguru wasn't completely unconscious, he swear he heard gunshots.

Bam! Clunk! Crassshhh!

"W-what...?" Suguru stuttered then notices the guy who has the red cap earlier was on the ground, almost dead while the other three were, um, unconscious with two figure standing above the said bodies.

"Those bastards!" the one with a very familiar voice angrily said.

"Good thing we got here just in time..." the other one said with very familiar American accent."Of course, thanks to my babies!"

Suguru was starting to get confuse. He knew those voices but he couldn't remember. His head was pounding from too much thinking and his body was aching.

Suddenly, he then felt someone lifted his body. The touch was warming and he didn't know why but it felt good and safe. He couldn't see who it was due to crying and bruises. When Suguru is about to close his eyes and drift to sleep, knowing that he is okay now, he heard the person spoke.

"I'm here... I'm here now..."

Suguru gasped upon hearing the voice. The voice of the person he admired. The voice of the person who he loved. The voice that was always on his mind. The voice of...

"Hi...ro...?" with that, he fell asleep. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Suguru's POV+ 

"...guru?"

"Uhh..." I moaned in pain when I slightly moved. But then I could hear someone...

"Suguru...?"

I opened my eyes slowly to reveal whose calling. Everything was a blind and bright. I couldn't see anything...

"Can you hear me?"

It took some time to adjust my eyesight and when I can see now, I turned to see a very familiar face.

"Oh God! Suguru! You're okay!" then the person whom I thought that it would never be here hugged me very tight.

I blink...

Then blink some more...

Then fainted...

* * *

Hiro's POV+ 

I brought him to the hospital. Alongside with Seguchi-san who got those bastard away from Japan, I brought him here... and now we are here, outside his room, sitting on a bench with one hand on my head contemplating the incident earlier regarding about him.

"What happened? Asked my president to me. I answered in silence. I guess my president saw how I avoided that question so he didn't pursue it anymore. Instead he patted my back in a soothing way. I sighed then swallowed hard.

"He... he was... almost raped..." By the time I knew it, I was crying... Crying because of my carelessness. I didn't see this coming and now he's hurt. "Seguchi-san... I... It's my..."

"No, Nakano-san. It's not your fault..." my president answered back as he still rubs my back. "It's a good thing we send them away. People like that sprout everywhere and attack anyone. It's also a relief when you got there in time..."

I smiled as I remember how we found him...

"Shu was running carelessly and was on the phone, talking to K-san when he slipped and fall into an alley. From there, we heard someone shouting and I knew it was Suguru..." I told my president in one breath.

Still, images of him haunted my mind. I couldn't control myself... I flew into a rage when I saw him. His appearance, his position, his facial expression, his... eyes.

Oh, god...

Good thing K-san stopped me or else I might have killed them in a crazy and freakish way.

I got out of my daze when Seguchi-san poked me. He told me, "Go to him... go to him right now... He needs you more than anyone else..."

I looked at my president in a confuse manner.

_"How does Seguchi-san knows that Suguru needs me?"_ I thought. I mean, I don't even know how Suguru feels for me. How sure is he that when Suguru sees me, he will smile?

I shook my head then stood up. I walked in front of his door, raised my hand then knocked. There was no answer. Assuming he is still asleep, I walked inside and sat near beside his bed. I glanced at him. There was band-aids on his cheeks and hands. I felt pained when I saw him but then I have to make sure he's okay...

"Suguru?" I whispered.

An "Uhh..." sound escaped from his mouth. He was coming back. Again, I whispered...

"Suguru?"

This time I could see he's trying to open his eyes. Oh god, he's okay and I felt glad. Right now, I just want to hold him tight in my arms but then I don't want to scare him.

"Can you hear me?" when I asked those, he turned to my direction and I don't know, he looked a bit surprise but that didn't stop me from making sure he's okay.

I guess from too much excited that I blurted out, "Oh God! Suguru! You're okay!"

So much for "I don't want to scare him", I hugged him almost swiftly. It felt good... to be able to put your arms around to the person you love. I could feel his breathing, it was starting to become uneven...

Then I noticed...

He fainted...

* * *

Suguru opened again his eyes for the second time but this time, instead of seeing Hiro beside him; it was his cousin, Tohma who was looking very worried. 

"S-Seguchi-san!" Suguru stuttered as he tried to stand up but then to hands pushed him down.

"You have to rest..." the older cousin commanded as he tucked to blanket near Suguru's neck."And I already told Bad Luck to have a rest day today..."

"B-but..."

"Stay here..." Suguru sighed in defeat. Again, he was causing trouble for Bad Luck even if he's in hospital.

"I'm sorry, Seguchi-san..." the younger cousin blurted out slowly."I cause nothing but trouble... for Bad Luck and... For you..."

There was a pause for a while. Suguru avoided looking his cousin in the eye but then, out of the blue, the president giggled.

Suguru raised an eyebrow at his cousin. What was so funny anyway? They were being sentimental here, dammit!

"I apologize..." the president said as he snickered more."It's just that, without you in Bad Luck, they're never got what they have now..."

"You were never a trouble." assured the president as he patted Suguru on the head. Believe or not, Tohma has a soft side for his cousin. He just doesn't want to show it in public. It was not his thing. Oh well...

Tohma stood, leaned on Suguru then kissed him sweetly on the forehead (doesn't that make you wanna go "Awww"?). He started to walk away...

"And I think someone is eager to see you right now..." teased the president as he walked out of the door.

Suguru blinked. _"Someone...?"_

Then, the door flew open...

Our keyboardist gasped and started to get red as the long-haired person walked up to him. He was lost at words when this long-haired person sat beside him. Good thing he managed to utter some coherent words...

"H-Hiro..."

"Hey..."

There was a pause for a while. None of them spoke as time started to fly. Both of them can't look each other in the eye or start a conversation. This was getting... awkward... not to mention embarrassing!

"How are you feeling?" Hiro suddenly asked to the surprised Suguru.

"I'm, um, fine..." Suguru answered back.

_"C'mon! Tell him now!"_ Both of their heads urged. _"It's now or never, geeez!"_

After some pauses...

"Hiro, I..."

"Suguru, I..."

Stupid long pauses!

Immediately, Hiro stood up and hugged Suguru and this really surprised him a lot.

In a whispering, sweet and honest voice, Hiro confessed...

"I love you..."

Suguru blinked as he felt Hiro's embrace became tighter. At first, Suguru couldn't register those three words. But then, he felt Hiro being true. He hugged Hiro back then laid his head on his shoulder...

"I... I love you, too..." Suguru closed his eyes then answered back, stuttering. This time Hiro was the one who was surprised.

"Really...?"

"For a long time now..."

"Oh..."

Hiro then gently stroke the bangs in front of Suguru's face very affectionately. He then traced Suguru's cheeks up to his chin. He lifted it a little so that he could see Suguru's eyes. He inched closer and before anyone knew it (nor me! I can't believe it!), Hiro's lips was on his.

Feeling the soft kiss of Hiro and the constant licking of his lips made Suguru moan and respond slowly. He wrapped his arms around the older one's neck, making it deepen the kiss. And everything has stopped. Even the ticking of the clock stopped...

Ah... Passionate kiss...

"Aishiteru..."

* * *

The next day at NG... 

"W-what!"

"Well, that was truth! What were you thinking anyway, Suguru?"

Suguru blinked at the two - Seguchi-san and Hiro. The two told him all, starting when Hiro stumbled Suguru on the park, how Hiro confessed his feelings for Suguru to Tohma, how Tohma was totally ecstatic, and Tohma's eye problem that Suguru went ballistic and, well, almost what Suguru thought wrong.

"So you two aren't really, you know, going out?" the keyboardist questioned again. All he saw and all he heard (by the door) was a misconception! A misconception, dammit!

"No!" Hiro mumbled. "Seguchi-san knows so why would I go out with him? And he's married!"

Tohma could only nod in agreement, "Besides, I already knew about my cousin's feelings before anyone else..."

Suguru turned red... real, real red...

"Anyway, you two look cute together..." the president commented as he saw the two flushed. And then it hit him...

"Nakano-san..." the president called his attention.

"Hai?"

"If you made my cousin cry, I swear you will never able to set foot neither in NG nor in Japan. I assure I'll make your life a living hell and I will never forgive you, understand?" Tohma threatened in a dark voice but somehow Hiro knew how he felt. He was just like him to Yuki (remember that?)

Hiro then grabbed Suguru on the waist and smiled, "I assure you, Seguchi-san..." He then gave a Suguru a smile. Suguru smiled back.

"C'mon, back to work! We have tons to do!" Hiro cheered as he held Suguru's hand and dragging him out of the office.

"Wait!" with that, Suguru dashed ti Tohma then hugged him on the waist. "Arigatou, Tohma-kun..."

Tohma patted his head, smiled and said, "Anytime, Suguru-kun..."

He then pushed Suguru towards Hiro telling them, "C'mon, time to work!" He observed the two walk together hand-in-hand with all smiles around.

Hiro smiled at Suguru as he tightly held his lover's hand...

_"I will never leave you alone... I will protect you no matter what... I will never get you hurt... I promise..."_

Owari...

* * *

**  
OMAKE GRAVITY**

Setsuna-chan: "..."

Hiro: ((waving his hands)) "Setsuna-chan...? Are you okay...?"

Setsuna-chan: ((still no response))

Suguru: ((shaking Setsuna-chan)) "C'mon! I'm gonna swallow my pride right now so that I'll thank you!" ((still shaking)) "What's the matter with you!"

Setsuna-chan: "I..."

Hiro & Suguru: _"Huh?"_

Setsuna-chan: "I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

Suguru: "What are you talking about!"

Setsuna-chan: "Maybe I went too far... Arggghh! How could I sunk so low!" ((glomps Suguru)) "I'm so sorry, Suguru-chan! I made you... you..."

Suguru: "What are you saying?"

Setsuna-chan: ((starts to whimper))

Hiro: ((whispering to Suguru)) "I think she forgot that what she wrote was only a fanfic..." ((sigh))

Suguru: "Setsuna-chan! What are you crying about! Don't you wanna hear me tell you that I like it!"

Setsuna-chan: ((big eyes)) "W-what? You like i-it?"

Suguru: ((sigh)) I hate to admit it but I did! I did, okay!"

Setsuna-chan: ((glomps Suguru)) "Thank you! Thank you! Oooh! I wanna give you a kiss right now!"

Hiro: ((coughing)) "I, ahem, don't think so, ahem..."

* * *

_  
Well, that's the end of it! I hope you all like! I know, I know... It's rather long but don't ask why, okay! Heh... You won't see the last of me, I tell ya! And oh, I was thinking of making a sequel but then it all depends to me (and probably to you!) Okay, sore ja minna-san! I love Gravitation so much!_

_When I think about it, I think I went too far with Suguru's not-so-rape scene and the kissscene… It scares the shits out of me…Okay! I confess! I can't write fluff scenes!_

_Don't forget! Review please!_


	5. Extra: An Author's Confessions!

Some spoilers (or confessions) from yours truly! 

Ahem…

**First:** I can't write fluff scenes! Really! I can't!

**Second:** That so-called "fluff" scene between Suguru and Hiro was MERELY a test! That's right!An experiment! A try out, I tell ya! I just can't! ((looks around))Look!((points the stomach))Every time I read that part, I have these weird feelings inside my stomach! What the hell is that? Even a doctor can't explain that!

**Third:** I have no idea what is this "Fluff" thingy! Really! I don't! I don't even know the meaning! ((shrugs)) Some author I am…

**Fourth:** I'm only… ((sighs… then swallows!) 15! That's right! I'm just a kid with a weird obsession! But please don't tell anyone! ((uses the puppy eyes)). Amazing, huh?

Well… that's it! I just needed to say that for the people who reviewed me because I felt I didn't deserve their praises… ((whimpers))

* * *

For the peeps who reviewed me again:

**Natsuko-chan:** What you thought is true! Mr. Good-Looking-Novelist-whose-boyfriend-is-a-rock-star-singer IS Yuki! I wonder where I went wrong… Anyway, ((hugs Natsuko-chan)) Thank you! I like your some-what poetry!

**Kat Kazama-san:** ((blushes)) Really, I'm not that good… ((blushes again)) . You live in Paranaque? Heh, I know what you mean about the drugs ((grins))! Don't worry! If you like gravi then I know you're not a bad person! If you're a graduating student (of high school or college?) then… you're my sempai! About the manga, currently I have the 5, 7, 9, 10, 11, and 12 volumes. ((flaming)) I can't complete the manga cause some one keeps on buying the volumes that I want! Arrgh! I'll hunt down that person! Joke! And it is true… the manga is better than the anime! I mean, there are many cut scenes and volumes 8 to 12 are not included in the series! Durnit! Anyway, do you know there's gonna be an anime fair in the U.P. Diliman? All are invited (including ANIME & MANGA FANS!). I'll definitely be there cause I'm one of the performers! I'm gonna sing GRAVITATION (yay! Super Drive). Why don't you come? And we'll chat, sing anime karaoke, fool around, and use Kumagoro beam on anti-shonen-ai (and most definitely on anti-gravi)fans and whatnots! I'll look for ya! ((grins)) and... ((hugs Kat Kazama-san)) Thank you!

**Sakuma Sonnet-san:** Oooh! Sakuma Sonnet-san IS very naughty! Tsk tsk and tsk! Very naughty, indeed! ((grins then searches for Sakuma Sonnet and at last founds her! Then hugs)) Thank you!

* * *

**For Katsumi Kazama-san:**

kAME Ulit! – The premiere collegiate anime fair in the Philippines!

**When:** 26th of November, 2005

**Where:** Bahay ng Alumni, U.P. Diliman Time: 1:00 pm up to 10:00

**Happenings:**

Cosplay

Anime Karaoke Competition

On-the-spot Drawing

Anime and Manga Merchandises

Music (bands and singers) and many more!

**Entrance Fee:** P 100 (100 php)

Sana makapunta ka! ((smiles)) And invite your anime friends too!


End file.
